Changing Your Views
by Ankoku-Ren
Summary: It was common knowledge that Bulgaria was homophobic. There was no denying it as even the most dense people got it. However, one day, he found himself in love with Romania. Contains: Yaoi, curse words and lemony goodness. Multi-chapter fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Bulgaria's opinions are not shared by me. I'm in no way homophobic, I support gay marriage, I'm part of the LGBT* community myself so I apologize if I have offended somebody. It is not my intention.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

It was common knowledge that Bulgaria was homophobic. There was no room for arguing as even the most dense people knew it. Even whenever Italy would do as little as latch himself on Germany's arm, Nikola's face would scrunch up in discuss and he would start murmuring random Bulgarian words before pushing his chair backwards and leaving the meeting.

The first time he did that, everybody stared after him confused and disbelieving he left before even the middle of the meeting. Of course, during the next meeting Germany started yelling him for leaving so early and Bulgaria, having been yelled at for an hour, finally lost it and snapped:

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE SOMETHING DISGUSTING AS THIS. KEEP YOUR SEXUAL PREFERENCES OUT OF THE MEETING!"

His outburst was followed by a complete silence during which he could see most of the countries go purple from pent up anger, Hungary looked particularly eager to hit him with a frying pan. Luckily for him, Romania had taken pity on his friend and stepped in front of him before anybody could harm him. For that, Nikola was really grateful. Of course, a huge argument had escalated from there but it didn't matter. After all it was bound to happen at least once during a World Meeting.

From that day on whenever Bulgaria suddenly stood during the meeting, nobody tried to stop him. Nobody really talked to him either. Well...except Romania, but that's a given. They had always been inseparable. They had been friends for almost as long as Bulgaria existed – everything they've been through, they've been through it together. They entered the European Union at the same time, fuck, they even got freed from Turkey in the same year. And sure, Dmitri kind of creeped him out with his Vlad The Impaler stories but it didn't matter because they were still together and knew each other better than they've known anybody else.

It was not really his fault that he was homophobic. More then ninety percent of the Bulgaria's population were intolerant towards people like this and, frankly, he couldn't understand how somebody could love the thought of kissing somebody from the same sex. It was freaky and unnatural and honestly it made him want to puke.

He couldn't believe he was thinking this during a World Meeting but, in all honesty, who could blame him since Britain had been droning for the last two hours and the temperature was almost over 40 degrees Celsius (104 degrees Fahrenheit). For the first half an hour, Nikola had been focusing on what the nation was saying but then he stopped pretending to even pay attention. He had spun slightly in his spinning chair a couple of times, before becoming bored with it and started clicking his pen. _Click...click...click...click..._and he was still clicking it. Beside him, Dmitri could barely keep his eyes open. The blonde was constantly yawing and blinking in order to keep himself awake but it didn't seem to work very well because his head soon flopped on the wooden table with a barely audible _thump_. Nikola had to bite his tongue to keep himself from snorting and the utter lack of grace, that action had displayed.

_'Well so much for the graceful Dmitri.'_ he thought with a smile as he watched the blonde drool slightly in his sleep, a strand of hair sticking to his forehead probably because of the hot weather. Still smiling, he reached out his hand and tucked the strand of hair behind Dmitri's ear then, without realizing what he was doing, he let his fingers trail lightly down the blonde's face. Suddenly his senses came back to him and he removed his hand as if it were burned. Standing so quickly that it made the chair screech from the action, waking up all of the sleeping nations in the process, he almost ran towards the bathroom, leaving the room filled with confused faces.

_'No no no no!'_ he began to chant in his head. _'This absolutely cannot be happening!'_ he screamed mentally as he brought his fist towards the mirror, making it shatter. _'Ok, calm down, Nikola this probably doesn't mean anything. You just tucked his hair behind his ear...and trailed your finger down his face, fuck!'_ He was not okay, no, there was definitely something wrong with him. Perhaps he had caught a cold, yes, that was it. Stupid Bulgarian weather getting from 0 degrees to 40 (from 32 to 104 Fahrenheit) in a day. He decided to splash his face with some water and then go home. Putting his hands below the tap, he noticed that not only did the water stung his hands a little bit, but it became a pale pinkish color. 'Great. I'm bleeding.' he thought with a grimace, before splashing his face a couple of times to clear his mind. Quickly turning off the tap, he returned to the meeting, ignoring all the nations that stared at his wet face, and sat down on his chair. Everything returned to the boring suffocating atmosphere that had been present before his arrival so Bulgaria settled to amuse himself by clicking his pen.

He had been staring at his thumb, which was clicking the pen, for half an hour with an incredibly bored expression when suddenly long pale fingers wrapped around it, brushing his in the process.

"What's wrong?" whispered Romania as Bulgaria let go of the pen as if his hand were burned.

"Nothing." Nikola snapped quietly at his friend and made a move to remove his hands from the table but Dmitri grasped his wrist before he could do it.

"You are bleeding." whispered the blond as he slowly moved the tip of his forefinger along the wounds, without letting go of Bulgaria's wrist.

"It's fine." he snarled as he watched Romania swipe a drop of blood, before snatching his hand back.

"If you say so." deadpanned the blonde as he brought his brought his finger to his mouth. Nikola watched mesmerized as Dmitri's tongue wrapped around the pale finger, licking off the blood while doing so. He could feel himself become lightheaded and the realization that _Dmitri_,who was a boy _and_ his best-friend was the cause of it, made him feel nauseous. _'Please, let the meeting end soon. Моля те!(Please/I beg you)'_ he prayed in his mind as he watched England who was still talking and talking and talking...

Luckily for him, his prayers were answered and soon enough England announced:

"Okay. That was all I had to say. The meeting is over."

While the other nations moved like butterflies coming out of their cocoon, while stretching their limbs, Nikola fled the room as if the Devil was chasing him.

Dmitri stared at the place where his friend had been half a second ago with a bemused expression.

"What's wrong with him today?" asked a concerned Moldova. Her brother just hummed, licking his finger once again, trying to taste Bulgaria's blood one more time before answering "I really don't know."

"Maybe you should check on him. He didn't look very good." she suggested to her brother.

"Yes, perhaps you are right." he nodded before he too left the meeting

* * *

Meanwhile Bulgaria was freaking out as he was boiling hot water with matricarias. His throat wasn't hurting but one can never be too careful. Apparently he was really sick because otherwise he wouldn't have felt that way towards Dmitri. _'Yes, you're just sick. There's no other explanation. Or maybe you just-'_ Nikola cut that train of thought because it was impossible for him to like Dmitri. It was unnatural and disgusting and he definitely wasn't attracted to a guy, who was his best-friend nonetheless. Nope. No, way in Hell.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" he shouted as he turned off the hot plate where the water was boiling before heading towards the door. As he opened it, he saw the last person he wanted to deal with right now.

"Nikola!" shouted Dmitri as he wrapped his hands around the Bulgarian. Now, that wasn't anything unusual, Romania was always this touchy but right now Bulgaria couldn't deal with all this. He could feel Dmitri's body heat radiate from his, as the blonde pressed his body against his but before he could come to his senses and push him away, the other nation had already released him.

"Why are you here?" Nikola managed to croak out as he willed for the redness in his face to go away.

"Well you acted kind of weird during the meeting so I came to see you, answered Romania as he turned towards Nikola, making his red clothes form some sort of wings behind him, as he flashed his friend a grin.

"You didn't need to bother, Romania." answered the brunette coolly, making the younger nation frown at him. He really hated it when Nikola would get cold and distant. They were friends. _Pentru Dumnezeu_, they were best-friends

"Then why are you boiling water with matricaria? You only do gargara* when you're sick." and with that, Romania stepped right in front of Bulgaria and started to lean towards him.

_'Wh-What? Wh-Why is he doing this? I-is he-? О, Боже, той ще ме целуне (Oh,God, he'll kiss me)!'_ Bulgaria's thoughts were completely chaotic as he watched Dmitri's face come nearer and nearer; everything seemed to go and Nikola found himself closing his eyes in anticipation of something. But that something never happened because all Dmitri did was press his forehead against the brunette's. Instantly, Nikola's eyes shot open and he found himself staring at two red eyes who seemed to glint with poorly-hidden amusement.

"Wh-What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he shouted as he pushed Dmitri away from him.

"I just wanted to check your temperature." explained the blonde as he smiled, showing off his fang. "But you seem to be okay. That's it if we don't take your flushed face into consideration."

"Now that you know I'm fine, you can leave." Bulgaria said, ignoring the comment about his face, as he started pushing Dmitri towards the door.

"But Nikolaaa" whined Romania but to no effect.

"Thanks for your concern. Довиждане (Goodbye)!" Nikola said hurriedly as he slammed the door after he had managed to push the blonde out of his apartment.

* * *

After he had finished doing his gargara, Nikola decided he needed a shower, so he undressed and turned on the hot water. Nikola liked taking his time showering – it made him loosen up and relax. The water cascading down his back, the feeling that came from being under the hot spray, couldn't compare to anything. After washing his hair he slowly started to cover his body with shower gel, enjoying the water's warmth on his skin.

Washing the substance off his hands, he saw the small cuts from where that broken mirror had touched his skin. They were almost completely healed, but that's not what was bothering him. Nikola remembered quite clearly the way Dmitri's pale hand had touched his, gently sweeping the drops of blood, in fact he could still feel the tingling sensation the action had caused. But Goddamn it, Dmitri's tongue was what really bothered him. He remembered the heat that had coursed through his body while watching the blond wrap his pink tongue around his finger, lapping at the blood as if it was-_'Don't think about it!' _shouted Nikola to himself but to no avail. His mind seemed to enjoy replaying the scene over and over again and Bulgaria found all of his blood rush downwards.

He tried switching the water to cool, but nothing seemed to help reducing his absolutely _unwanted_ hard-on. Cursing like a sailor in his mind, the brown-haired male wrapped his hand around his shaft and started pumping it slowly. He couldn't quite remember when the last time he had jerked off was but it sure as hell wasn't soon. Probably that's why it felt so good now. Increasing the pace of his hand, he tried to find a nice fantasy that will help him reach climax as sooner as possible, so that he'll have enough time to be embarrassed about it before finally getting over it.

_'Okay, Nikola, imagine a nice hot woman and lets get this over it.'_ he beckoned himself as he pumped himself faster, moaning at the feeling. He imagined a nice blonde woman sucking him off as his pace increased even more, his mouth opening to let out the string of moans. _'Fuck I'm so close.'_ he thought as his finger slowly stroked the head of his dick. The blonde girl in the fantasy seemed to become more real. The colors were becoming more prominent but that wasn't the only change in her: her hair seemed to become much shorter and more of a strawberry and her skin was becoming paler and paler. Nikola was so fucking close now, he could almost feel it when suddenly the blonde looked up and Nikola found himself staring in two red eyes glinting with amusement and desire. As he reached his climax he could swear that the person had smirked with his _dick_ in their mouth.

_'Мамка му, мамка му, мамка му, МАМКА МУ!_ **(A/N: The Bulgarian way to say "Damn it")**_' _he screamed in his mind as he collapsed to the ground. _'I just jerked off at the thought of Dmitri blowing me'._

Well, so much for the relaxing shower.

* * *

**A/N: *gargara – a traditional way of dealing with a cold especially one involving sore throat and a nose through which you can't breath. It's basically boiled hot water with matricarias. You put your head above the water and breath deeply through your mouth. Surprisingly enough ,it helps you get better.**

**If you want to know how the Bulgarian words sound like,ask in the reviews, I'll answer in the next chapter. I didn't right it here because I'm not sure if you care (~ ^o^)~**


	2. Chapter 2

The realization that he liked Dmitri was really hard to accept.

_'I can't believe I'm gay. Me of all people. I can't be gay. Why me?'_ he screamed in his thoughts as he tried to keep his cool. _'But'_ whispered the part of his mind that wasn't in a holy-shit-I'm-gay stage. _'It's not some random guy. It's Dmitri, your best friend. You just fell in love with a person you trust and whose company you enjoy. He just so happens to be male. Why should gender matter in love?'_

No. He simply couldn't deal with this. Not right now. He needed to talk with somebody about this but with whom? Normally, if he had a problem, he would talk with Romania about it but, obviously, he couldn't do that now. He searched mentally for somebody whom he was close enough with that could help him or give him an advise or something. Japan? No, he's too proper and wouldn't want to discuss something like this. Italy? They'll spill the beans. Russia? Hell no. No way in hell. Not after the Iron Curtain. Greece? He won't stay awake for long. Then who's left? But yes of course. Why hadn't he thought about it sooner. He mentally facepalmed as he started dialing.

"Okay Bulgaria, why did you call me here? If you need more money, you should wait until the next World Meeting." said Germany as he drank from his beer.

"It's not...I'm not here as a country." replied Nikola quietly as he fidgeted nervously in his chair. If he had been here as a country he wouldn't have worn a shirt and jeans.

"Really? Why then? You know I don't have all day, right?" Germany said with a scowl on his face.

"Well..." Nikola wondered how to go about this. "You and Italy are...close, right?"

"Ja, we are...close." blushed the west-european nation as his scowl deepened. "If you are going to say that we should keep it to ourselves, than..."

"It's not about that." now the brunette's face too was flushed. It was such a mortifying experience to admit you're doing something against your own believes. "You and Italy were friends before you started...khum...sleeping together, da?"

"Ja. Where are you going with this, Bulgaria?"

"How did you...how did you come to terms with the fact that you like a boy?" asked the east-european quickly before burying his face into his hands, which were rested on the table. Ludwig just stared at him. And stared. And stared.

"W-Well. I..." Germany's blush was becoming really prominent. "At first, I was horrified but...then I realized that I couldn't imagine my life without Feliciano and that he made me happy. And...that's what love is supposed to be, right? It doesn't matter if the person you love is a boy or a girl."

The silence after that was exceedingly awkward as one could see from Nikola's slouched back and flushed face as well as Germany's tense posture.

"Well...thanks for the...uh...insightful conversation. Here's the money for your beer. Dovizhdane (Goodbye)!" said Nikola hurriedly as he left the money on the table and headed home.

"Damn it!" shouted Bulgaria whilst punching the door of his apartment. Tears from humiliation and hopelessness streamed down his face as he slid down against the door.

"I need a drink. A strong one." he said to nobody in particular before going to the kitchen and looking inside his fridge. Yoghurt, yoghurt, more yoghurt, berries, banitza, ah there it is. He pulled the bottle of rakiya from the fridge and closed the door before he took a clean glass and went to the table. He poured himself a drink and immediately felt the warmth seem through him. More glasses followed.

Meanwhile Germany made a vow to yell at Bulgaria as soon as he saw him.

"So, Germany, what did you and Nikola talk about?" asked Romania, his face splitting into a grin that almost made the German shiver. _Almost._

"Just some work stuff."

"He always wears his uniform when he's discussing business. He was wearing casual clothes when he was with you. Now, care to say the real reason? I thought you and North Italy were happy together." announced the red-eyed nation as he beamed at the west-european. Germany recognized the expression. Romania tended to do it whenever he was planning to do something evil. Sure, Germany was a powerful country, more so than Romania, but that didn't mean Dmitri couldn't find a way to embarrass him. Shit was bound to go down.

"You misunderstood. I'm happy with Feliciano and am in no way interested in Bulgaria. He was just asking for an advise."

"And why not ask me for an advise?" unfortunately Romania's expression remained the same except his nose started twitching. Gott verdammt!

"I don't know. Go ask him!" sighed Germany. _'You two are so tiring to deal with'_

"Hmm...yes. I'll do that." and with that he disappeared. _'Gott sei Dank (Thank God)!'_

Romania was in a bad mood. Not only was Nikola acting weird all day and ignoring him but he went on a date with Germany. Frankly, he knew that it was impossible for his friend to go on a date with a guy but he was sulking and not thinking clearly, damn it. Now, to add insult to injury, he had been knocking on Bulgaria's door for almost twenty minutes, getting pissed off looks from the neighboors. _'Futu-i (fuck)!'_ he had finally gotten tired of waiting and even more irrationally angry so he just took the spare key from his pocket (which Nikola had given him a long time ago for some reason he didn't care to remember because fuck it Nikola had given him the key to his apartment) and opened the door.

"Nikola are you here?" he shouted (after locking the door) but got no response. 'Where the fuck could he be?' thought Dmitri as he started opening random doors, searching for Bulgaria before, finally, he reached the living room.

"Nikola seriously where the fuck are-" the nation cut himself off when he saw his friend sleeping on the table with an almost empty bottle of rakiya next to him and with a thin trial of drool dripping from his lips. Dmitri went and raked his fingers through the sleeping man's hair.

"Why the hell have you been drinking?" he whispered to himself.

"Come on, Nikola, wake up!" he urged as he shook his friends shoulder and soon enough a smaller hand swatted his away as Bulgaria blinked, disorientated look present in his eyes.

"Why are you, hic, here?" hiccuped the brunet as he massaged his temples. Brilliant. Just peachy. He could feel a headache forming now.

"Why were you drinking? You rarely drink so much?" Romania asked as he looked at him darkly.

"Because I wanted to." Bulgaria tried to glare intimidatingly but it didn't have the desired result. Nobody could be intimidated by a person who's shorter and scrawnier than them. Even if there wasn't much of a difference.

"What is wrong with you?" Romania hissed, baring his teeth threateningly; something he did only when he was annoyed.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" snarled Bulgaria, starting t get angry himself.

"Yes, there is." growled Romania as he pushed the slightly shorter nation against the wall. "Why were you drinking so much? It takes quite a lot to get you drunk, yet you are looking like you have no idea where you are. What is your problem? Why are you avoiding me? Why did you go to Germany for advice? Why...don't you trust me...to help you?"

Through the whole rant Bulgaria didn't say a single thing, just glared at the wall but the last sentence made his heart tighten with guilt. The slight waver and hesitation in Dmitri's voice didn't help his situation at all.

"I...I do trust you." he whispered finally. _'I believe this is what caused my problem in the first place'_

"Then why not ask _me_ for an advice?" Dmitri asked bitterly.

"I-I couldn't. N-not about that."

"Why not?"

"B-because I..." he started to say but trailed off. 'I can't tell him something like that? Although, when he rejects me and pulls away disgusted , it would make my feelings go away, right? We won't be friends anymore but at least I won't have to put up with these disgusting feelings.

"Because?" Dmitri urged quietly, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Because I realised that I like you."

Dmitri stared at him for a few seconds.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean by 'that's it'?" snarled Nikola angrily.

"I already knew you liked me. If you didn't, we wouldn't be friends in the first place."

"Not like that, idiot!" he shouted as he swatted Dmitri over the head. How could he be so dense. "I _like_ you...I like you as more than a friend."

Dmitri looked at his friend surprised and stared at him, making Nikola's cheeks heat up under his gaze.

"Well? Say something?" hissed the brunet, trying to save what little was left of his dignity. But that something never came, because in the next instant Dmitri was suffocating him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Nikola I'm so happy!" yelled the blond excitedly as he placed a kiss on the corner of the other man's mouth. Unfortunately for him, he was pushed away in the next instant by a very red and flustered Nikola.

"Wh-wha-why did you do that?" spluttered the black-haired nation.

"You said you liked me, didn't you? And that was my way of telling you that I like you, too."

"Wha-? But you-...since when?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"N-no! This wasn't supposed to happen" moaned the brunet in exasperation. "You were supposed to reject me and hate me and never talk to me again!"

Dmitri stared in bewilderment .

"You...are a really strange person." he said quietly with a smile on his face as he trapped Nikola between his hands again. "Is it only because I'm a guy?"

"Of course it is! I would never do something as disgusting as being in a relationship with a guy." he answered through tears. He had never felt so weak and powerless in his life.

"So if I was a girl, you would like to be in a relationship with me?" Dmitri asked carefully so as not to upset his friend even more.

Nikola didn't say anything; instead, he just stood there not looking at him.

"Da. I would." he finally admitted with a sigh.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Dmitri smiled and placed his fingers under the other man's chin and lifted his head. The blond nation could see the desperation, sadness, confusion and curiosity in his friend's green eyes. A lot of people thought that Bulgaria was cold and unsocial, while, in reality, he was kind but incredibly socially awkward. Sometimes, while watching him, Dmitri would feel second-hand embarrassment from how awkward the other nation was.

"Listen. I know that it's something against your views and I appreciate that but I want you to consider something. I would like for us to try and be in a relationship" Dmitri saw his friend open his mouth to say something but he quickly placed a hand in front of it before he could say anything. "Please, wait until I've finished. I won't force it on you if you don't want that but I would like us to try. It would be just like when we were just friends except that I'll try harder to make sure you're comfortable around me. We can take it as slow as you want, and I won't touch you in any way unless you say that I can. The hugs, however, will stay, because I like hugging you and we already did that before so I don't really see a problem. We don't even have to tell anybody about it, it'll be just between us. I really want to be with you, Nikola and I think that this is a good idea because it will make things clear for us. You will see what a relationship with me is like and if..." here Dmitri swallowed the lump in his throat. "If you decide that it's not working out and that you are unhappy with the arrangement, we'll break it off and get back to being friends...if you still want to."

After Dmitri finished explaining, nobody said anything. The blond nation stared at the shorter male expectantly, while said nation just looked at the floor. Romania could feel that sweat started forming on his forehead as he waited for an answer.

Finally, Bulgaria let out a sigh and smiled ever so slightly.

"Ok. We can try."

Romania's brain took a second to register the older nation's words and then:

"Oh God, Nikola, thank you thank you thank you" he yelled happily as he crushed his best-friend-turned-boyfriend-or-something-like-tha t in a suffocating hug.

"D-Dmitri. A-air." managed to say the brunet with what little was left of his breath. His boyfriend quickly released him, apologising profusely.

Despite the fact that his bones hurt and he still couldn't breath properly, Nikola smiled at Dmitri's antics, remaining oblivious to the fact that his heart fluttered slightly and filled with hope and joy.


End file.
